Love Bites
by cassgrl087
Summary: Everyone is fighting on RFR. That is, everyone except Travis. He's stuck in the middle. Now he has to make everything right. COMPLETE
1. Ray's POV: Taking JJ Home

A _Radio Free Roscoe_ fanfic – takes place after this Friday's episode, _Clark Kent. _What if Lily catches Ray returning Jumpy Junior? What if they decide to have a date? Will things get too weird on RFR? And Judy's crushed because Question Mark didn't meet her. Will Robbie still want to talk to her?  And Travis – the strong silent one…what if he gets jealous?

**Untitled at the moment. Open to suggestions, so please review!**

Ray's Point of view 

            I can't believe it. Here I am, carrying that frog box, and here Lily is, sitting next to the pond. It's too late to leave. Oh no, she's seen me. Now what? Make a joke? No.  I slap myself mentally. That's what got me in the doghouse in the first place. 

            "Oh. It's you." She says. I try not to look hurt.

            "Lily? I, uh, I'm sorry about the whole frog thing. It wasn't supposed to be a j-" I stop talking when I notice that Lily's not looking at me. Her eyes are bloodshot. Had she been crying? Lily…cry? That's like a crazy backwards universe; where dogs meow and boy-bands play their own music. 

            "What?" There's a sharp note to her voice. 

            "A joke. It wasn't supposed to be a joke." I quickly finish. "I mean, I caught that frog for you…because…well…look, when you shook up the box Jumpy Junior here-"

            "Jumpy Junior?" She asked. She was looking at me now, that's a good sign. I sat down on the ground. 

            "See for yourself." I put the box in her lap. "Don't – don't shake him this time, alright?" She looked at me and smirked. Carefully she opened the box and squealed. I finally breathe out. Jumpy Junior is still living. That good old frog. 

            "Ray…" She says, looking up at me and holding the frog. Finally, I did something right. "I'm sorry about walking out on you," 

            "Yeah, it's okay." I'm still staring at her, but this time she doesn't look away. Do it, I tell myself. Ask her now! Taking a deep breath, "remember when Fido or whoever called yesterday?" 

            "Mmmhmm." She was petting Jumpy Junior and then looked up at me. 

            "Well, does this count? You know, Does this count about showing you that I'm, you know, more mature?" Why was I stumbling over my words? Lily's still staring at me. Oh no, I really screwed up. I should have just kept my mouth shut. 

            "what?" She said, really quietly. "You mean, you _like_ me?" Oh God, this is really embarrassing. 

            "Yeah." She's still looking at me. I'm still looking at her. 

            "Friday." She says, regaining her normal voice. "Seven. My place?" She's standing now. I stand, too. 

            "A date?" I ask. She nods. "Okay." She grabs my shoulders and places a quick kiss on my cheek. She begins to walk away. I want to scream, I'm so happy. She turns around, about ten feet away. 

            "Oh, and thanks for JJ." It takes me a minute to realize that she's talking about Jumpy Junior, who is still in her hands. 

            "No problem." I say, trying to sound cool again. Once her back is turning I do a victory dance. Wait until Travis and Robbie hear about _this_! 

A/N: As I said before, I need some title suggestions, so add some while you review. If I see some interest, I'll continue. It's sorta tough doing two fics at once, but I need to finish these before school starts. Hopefully. Well, review, review, review! Oh, and btw, I have 2 other Degrassi fics if you're interested. One Sean/Emma, Craig/Manny & the other Ashley/Jimmy. Sooo…check 'em out!


	2. Lily's POV: Worrying her Pants off

Thanks for the reviews! This story is now titled "A Dream Come True" Lily's point of view 

I couldn't believe it.  Ray just showed some sign of actually having feelings. Not to mention showing that maybe he _has_ grown up since the last time I'd checked. So, call me a fool, but I asked him out. Sure, Travis had been giving me little hints that _maybe_ Ray liked me…and I guess he was right cause he accepted.  Audrey is going to be all over this. She'll get out her trusty Cosmo Girl and read dating tips. But it's Ray. Things shouldn't get weird…right? I wouldn't want to loose my best friend. I'd better call Robbie. He'll know what to say. 

         "Hello?" 

         "Hey."

         "Oh, hey Lily. What's up?"

         "I'll tell you what's up," I say, sinking into my bed. "Ray and I are going on a date." 

         "Are you kidding?" Well, at least he was excited. 

         "Nope. And I'm about to worry my pants off." 

         "Don't worry. Cause if it doesn't work out you can always just be friends." 

         "Are you sure?" I ask, nervous. 

         "Almost." He sounds hesitant. I sigh. "When are you going?" 

         "Tomorrow." 

         "Where?" 

         "No idea." 

         "I'll call Ray."          

         "Robbie, you are a lifesaver." He laughs. 

"No problem. Hey, I got a beep, so hold on a sec. that's probably him now." Robbie clicks off, and I wonder if I should call Audrey too. Or Travis. Then I stop myself. This isn't a wedding! It's just a date. They'll find out anyway. 

"That wasn't Ray." Robbie sounded nervous. 

"Who was it?"          

"Judy."

         "Why would Judy-"?

         "She's mad because Question Mark didn't show. Please don't say I told you so." 

         "Fine." I say. I know a thing or two about girls like Judy. But if Robbie falls back into the love trap again…

         "You're not mad right?" 

         "Why would I be mad? Judy isn't your infatuation anymore." 

         "Right." He said. "Well, I'll got call Ray." 

         "Okay, Robbie. Thanks again." 

         "'Welcome" He said before hanging up.

THE*NEXT*DAY 

         I'm getting ready for school, the normal way. Who do I need to impress? I think Audrey's been a little upset since I dumped Lee Johns a week or so ago, mostly because I resorted back to my normal style. But I think a tad of mascara and maybe a hint of lip-gloss wouldn't be so bad, right? So I'm done, and I do look pretty natural. Just with a little bigger eyes and wetter lips. That may not be a good thing. So I just wear my hair straight. Too much of a good thing could get ugly. Good. Travis is waiting for me outside. 

         "Hey." He says. "So you and Ray have been bitten by the love bug?" Count on Travis to get straight to the point. 

         "Yeah." I look up at him, waiting for a reaction. 

         "You look different." 

         "Good different?" 

         "Yes. You nervous?" 

         "Why shouldn't I be?" 

         "Just think of it as a night out with the guys, only Robbie and I not being there." 

         "You make it sound so simple." He shrugs. I think maybe it's because of his lack of dating ability. But I don't say that. That's for Ray or Robbie to tell him. Not me. So we get to school.

         "Hey." I stop with Travis, where Robbie and Ray and standing, by their lockers. 

         "Hey." Robbie says, reading a message on his phone. 

         "Hey Lily." No wisecracks. No cold shoulder. Robbie must have spent the entire night on the phone to teach Ray how to act normal.

         "Who's the message from?" I lean over to look on Robbie's phone. He turns away. 

         "No one." Ray, Travis and I exchange looks. There may be more then just one date this Friday. And I'll be angry if I figure out that Robbie's mystery message is more then likely from you know who. 

AN: Hope you liked, I don't really like this chapter, mostly cause its short, and there's not much in it. Promise to be a better one on the way. Robbie's P.O.V. REVIEW!! 


	3. Robbie's POV: Secret Dates

**Newly titled: Love Bites.** (Of course it's a rip off from the show!) 

_Robbie's Point of View _

            Lily and Ray going on a date is in the back of my mind. I have a date myself for tonight; I just have to keep it a secret.  Which is going to be harder then I thought, because Ray and I talk about everything.  But he shouldn't care. He was the one who said if I have a chance with Judy I should take it. And now I have a chance. I have a chance, and I didn't even have to reveal myself. Why should anyone be angry?  This is just one step up for me on the popularity chain. 

            "Robbie, Yo, Robbie?" Ray was calling me. 

            "Yeah what?" I turn away from the text message on my phone. 

            "Oh, well, if you think it's normal to stare at your phone for hours at a time, then go ahead and do it." He says, as Lily laughs and Travis smirks. 

            "C'mon guys." I say and Ray backs off a little.

            "Dude, what's your deal?" Ray asks again. 

            "Nothing. It's nothing. Sorry." I say and turn around, running into someone. I recognize the hair in an instant. "Judy! I'm sorry!" I bend over to pick up her books and she smiles graciously. 

            "No problem. Hey, Robbie? About tonight, you don't wanna go to Mickey's right?" I look back at her, confused. 

            "Um, I thought about it." 

            "Oh, well, I have a much better place in mind. It's a lot cleaner…" 

            "Cleaner?" Did she just insult Mickey's? 

            "Well if you want to go to Mickey's we can, but this place is more romantic…" I know in girl speak that means 'if you want to have a good time, we're not going to Mickey's, end of story.' 

            "Oh, uh, sure, Judy. Whatever you want." She smiles back up at me. 

            "Thanks. And I'm sorry about not accepting yesterday. I guess I was a little put down. Anyway, my friend's were right. RFR is a little too weird. Well, see ya!" She walked away. That hair, those eyes - that voice! It almost made me forget that she just called RFR weird. I guess not everyone's going to like it…right? 

LATER*THAT*DAY 

            It was four forty five and my date with Judy started at five o'clock sharp in the Toolsa - a restaurant I've never heard of. I have to bring a wad of cash because knowing Judy, it'll cost alot of money. But it's worth it. 

            "Hey guys - I have to get going so could you cover these last few minutes?" I ask everyone. Lily and Ray both look up and in the back Travis raises an eyebrow. 

            "Um, sure, Robbie. Why?" Lily asked, looking up at Robbie. He was shoving stuff in his bag. 

            "I have alot of homework. Tons." He said hurridly and pulled his bag over his head. 

            "Hey Question Mark, can't you do it this weekend?" Ray yelled to his back. Robbie shrugged a shoulder and proceeded to leave. 

            "Okay, what's Robbie up to?" Lily asked to no one imparticular. She turned around to see Travis' response - who only shrugged with a puzzled look on his face. Sure, Robbie felt bad about lying to his friends - but he couldn't tell Lily. He already knew she devoutly hated girls like Judy. He quickly followed the directions to the restaurant and was suddenly thankful that he brought that wad of cash. The Toolsa was a very charming, small, candle lit place at the end of Roscoe. He brushed off his clothes, hoping that his button down and kaki's would look presentable. After standing awkwardly in the lobby for a few minutes, Judy arrived, looking brillant as usual. 

            "Hey Robbie." She said and smiled. 

            "Hey Judy. You look...great" She smiled at the compliment. 

            "Thank you." He took her coat with true Robbie charm and the waiter motioned them to their corner seat. 

            "Thanks man." Robbie said to the waiter, but Judy motioned to him. It took Robbie a few seconds to realize that Judy wanted him to tip the waiter. He hastily stuck a five the guy's hand. Smiling agian, Judy looked over at Robbie. The waiter smiled as well, in a bit of snobbish manner, and passed them their menus. The couple small talked for awhile and when the food came Judy asked Robbie what he was going to be doing this Friday after school. 

            "I have some plans with friends at four." He told her, wiping his mouth on the napkin. 

            "Really?" She sounded disappointed. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, its just, there's this party...it's  Jenna Phillips' and it's really exclusive...and I'm supposed to bring a date?" 

            "You want me to go with you to Jenna Phillips party?" Robbie and his friends heard all about Jenna's exclusive party this friday. It were all the jocks and cheerleaders were meeting. 

            "You don't want to go?" Judy asked him, setting down her fork. 

            "No, it's just..." Robbie was starting to get flustered. "It's really not my style."   

            "C'mon, Robbie, please. You'll like it. It'll be alot different from the Mickey's parties you go to." 

            "Mickey's parties are really-" Robbie protested. 

            "Please?" Judy begged sweetly. 'Not the puppy dog eyes! Not the puppy dog eyes!' Robbie was thinking to himself. But it was too late. Those big brown eyes were staring up at him - he couldn't say no. He sighed. 

            "Oh, alright. I'll be there" 

_A/N: Hope you liked it. Please be my best friend and review, review, review! _


	4. Travis' POV: Keeping everyone in line

**LOVE BITES**

****

A/N: I dunno if you noticed my mistake last chapter from switching from Robbie's POV to not his Point of View, but I'm getting that fixed so sorry if I confused you. This is a sorta long chapter, but I like it so hopefully you do, too.

_Travis's Point of View_

While I'm trying to meditate after dinner, the phone rings and ruins all my karma. 

            "Hello?"  I ask, annoyed. 

            "Travis? Dude, is your karma off balance or something?" Ray jokes. 

            "Actually, yes." 

            "Oops, sorry." He doesn't sound sorry. But that's okay. 

            "Oh, right. How'd the date go?" I have a seat on a nearby chair.  

            "Unbelievable!" He could almost see Ray grinning. 

            "That good?" 

            "Better. We just sat and talked about stuff - but it was…so unreal. Exactly how I thought it would be like." I laughed on the other line. Ray was such a romantic and he didn't even realize it. He and Lily would be perfect together - I always thought so. I'm just glad Lily actually realized it. 

            "I knew things would work out." 

            "They did, man! They so did!" There was a pause. "Hey, Travis, can you hold on a sec, I have another call." 

            "No problem." I say, and sit patiently. He comes back. 

            "It's Lily!" He says. I laugh again. 

            "I'll let you talk to her." 

            "Thanks bro. Later." He hangs up and I sit back down on the floor. Clear my mind; clear my mind, and then RIIIIIIIING. Great, I wonder who is interrupting my meditation this time?

            "Hello?" 

            "Hey Travis." It's Robbie. I give up. I take the phone up to my room. 

            "Hey. How's the homework going?" I knew Robbie wouldn't skip out on the show for homework. 

            "There was never any homework. But you knew that already, didn't you?" 

            "Yeah." I reply. 

            "Maybe Ray was right. You're all seeing and knowing." He laughs. So do I. 

            "So who was it?" 

            "Stop reading my mind!" He jokes. "Promise not to be angry." 

            "Promise." I say. This is going to be good. 

            "Judy." 

            "Judy? As in Starry Eyes Judy?" 

            "Yeah." 

            "Oh…kay" 

            "She asked me out…and apologized." 

            "Oh." 

            "'Oh,' That's it?" 

            "There's this old saying that goes 'A false friend and a shadow attend only when the sun shines." 

            "How do you know Judy is a false friend?" 

            "I don't know. I'm just saying be careful." I'm not sure I trust Judy. 

            "Look, Travis, you and Lily are just judging her by the people she hangs out with. She's not like that." I could tell he was getting a little angry. "Anyway, I'm gonna go." Before I can say anything, I hear the click. 

The next day at school, Ray was waiting for me at my locker. 

            "Heyyyyyy." He said to me. 

            "Still in a good mood, I see." I grab some books from my locker and look back up at Ray.

            "The best!" He grinned and then Lily walked up to us. Ray couldn't take his eyes off of her but I didn't notice anything different. 

            "Hey guys." She said to the two of us. "Hey Ray." She said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She blushed, smiling. I nodded, smiling as well. We all stood, there, smiling, until Robbie walked up. He was wearing a different kind of shirt then he usually wore, kaki's and dress shoes. I looked at his attire then looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

            "I felt like I needed to do something different today." Was all he said before his phone rang. He smiled and then looked back at us and I couldn't help but notice his smile fading a little.

            "Hey guys I'm gonna get to class." 

            "But Robbie, hold up!" Ray said and grabbed his arm. 

            "What?" He said sharply. Ray, Lily and I exchanged glances. I shrugged. 

            "Never mind." Ray says, walking in the opposite direction. I follow. Robbie's been on edge lately...maybe he should cool it with Judy for awhile. But it wasn't my place to say anything, so I just followed Ray and Lily to class.

AFTER SCHOOL…

            I decided to head to the Warehouse earlier then usual because Ray and Lily were still attached at the hip and Robbie was on one of his mysterious 'study sessions' with Judy.  By quarter to four, Lily and Ray showed up but Robbie was nowhere to be found. 

            "Robbie's never late!" Lily said, and we all knew it was true. There was nothing more important to Robbie then the show. Ray stared over at Lily longingly. 

            "I'm sure he'll be here." He said. She turned to look at him and smiled. I wondered why I hadn't thrown up yet. 

            "I'll call." I offered and dialed Robbie's cell, putting it on speaker phone. 

            "Hey." Robbie said. Lily took over. 

            "Robbie where are you? The show's going to start in ten!" 

            "Sorry! I'll be there in a minute. Geez." And with that he hung up. I shook my head and Lily stared around at us. 

            "What's his deal lately?" Ray asked. I shrugged; knowing I couldn't tell them or Robbie would do one of his immaturity acts again.  Finally it was about time to start and I counted down. 

            "Okay guys, with or without him, we're going on. Five, four-" Robbie ran in, out of breath. Out of patience, Lily just rolled her eyes. He shoved on his headphones and once the blue light went on, he began talking. 

            "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, is it alright to have other friends then the usual group?" He glared over at Lily, who looked away. 

            "Why, yes, Question Mark, I believe that's fine and dandy but if you're skipping out of you're "usual group" then it's not." She shot back at him. 

            "I'm here, aren't I?" He asked loudly. 

            "Sure, but-"

            "Shady, Question Mark. Why can't we all just get along?" Ray said. "And maybe this song will help you realize that." I played the first track to Lily's play list today, which turned out to be a punk infused love ballad. Everyone yanked off his or her headphones. 

            "What's your deal, Robbie?" Lily inquired. 

            "Why are you always on my back?" Robbie replied in the same tone. 

            "Guys, c'mon." I said. They shut up, but it didn't help the glares they were giving each other. Ray looked from one to the other nervously. 

            "You're back to Radio Free Roscoe. At the risk of another _blow out_, Here's a song by Good Charlotte called Wondering." Shady Lane said into the mic. Great, another love song. While she was singing along off air, Robbie stared at the clock. The rest of the hour went by just as tense as before, with glares and poor Ray trying to lighten things up.  After about a million love songs later, with sickly romantic jabbering in between, the show finally ended. I emerged from the tech booth and offered anyone to come to Mickey's with me. 

            "Sure, Travis, sounds like fun." Lily said, now in a much better mood. 

            "Yeah." Ray agreed, though I don't think he heard a word of what I was saying. He was still staring at Lily. 

            "I have somewhere to be." Robbie said and left quickly. I sighed, wondering what was so important about Judy that Robbie was skipping out on everything else. 

  
A/N: Sorry this is so long and not very fun. More Lily/Ray action next chapter, I promise. Please review! 


	5. Lily's POV: Robbie's a jerk

**Love Bites **

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Hey all who reviewed. This chapter is way long, sorry about that, but it's exciting! And the bottom is a bit of a songfic so I really really hope you enjoy and review! You rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RFR or Avril's lyrics. I don't own anything except maybe this plot line. 

Lily's POV 

Sighing, I sat back down in my chair and watched as Robbie quickly left the warehouse. 

         "Mickey's doesn't sound so great anymore." I said. 

         "C'mon, Lily, Robbie's just acting…." Ray tried to comfort me but I could tell he had no idea what was wrong with Robbie either. He sat down on the table beside me. I sighed again, standing up. 

         "No one knows?" I asked, exasperated. It was then when I noticed Travis shuffling papers around, with his back to me. I walked up to him. "You do, don't you?" I asked, smirking. Travis could never lie. Now he'd have to tell me. He turned to look at me and breathed in. 

         "It's just a girl. He has a new girlfriend." Ray was now listening, too. 

         "Who?" I ask. Travis shrugs. 

         "I shoulda known! Don't worry Lily, it won't last long." Ray said, walking up behind me. I smiled. 

         "Ray, you're sweet." It was so cute how he was always so caring! I don't know why I didn't notice him that way before. He wrapped an arm around my waist. 

         "Mickey's, still?" I asked Travis. 

         "Sure. Give me a second." He put the papers away and we left. 

THE*NEXT*DAY 

         It was Thursday and Robbie was avoiding us. I was dying to figure out who his new girlfriend was, but every time I'd walk up to him, he'd remember something he had to do. Ray, Travis and I ate lunch on the staircase like we usually did, but Robbie never showed. 

         "Hey guys, I'm gonna go see if Robbie's in the cafeteria." I set my stuff down on the steps and walked down the hall. I looked through the window and saw Robbie at once. He was dressed in the dressy clothes again I tried to see who was with him. Then a girl turned around and I recognized her as Judy Douglass. 'That's it' I thought, 'He must be dating Judy.' Before Robbie turned around, I left.  

         "It's Judy." I told Ray and Travis. Ray turned his head quickly. 

         "Who?" 

         "Judy. 'Starry eyes.'" I remind him, trying to jog his memory. Travis hardly even looked up. 

         "Guess we'll find out tonight." He said, and I shrugged, sitting down next to Ray. 

LATER

  
Ray and I went to the station right after school and started on homework. Ray was goofing off again. 

         "C'mon, Ray. This is _history_ time, remember?" I said, but not really wanting to study either. 

         "I still don't understand why we have to learn about old dead guys anyway." He replied. I laughed, looking over at him. 

         "Me either." I agreed. All of a sudden I was aware of how silent it was. Ray reached over and slowly closed the textbook. I looked up at him and moved a little closer, tilting my head. His lips felt soft on mine and I closed my eyes. He touched my cheek with his hand and the kiss slowly deepened. My eyes shot open when the door slammed and Robbie came stomping into the room. Ray pulled away, rolling his eyes. 

         "Nice timing, Question Mark." He commented. I smirked. Robbie looked up and smirked and sat in his normal seat, across from Ray and pulled out his homework. I sat back in my chair – arms crossed and Ray rolled his eyes again. "Don't take a hint, do you?" Ray asked, and I kicked his chair. Robbie laughed, looking up. Seeing a bonding moment coming on, well, either that or something thoroughly disgusting, I decided to leave.

"I'm gonna go get a soda. You guys want one?" 

"Sure, Lily thanks." Ray said and Robbie nodded.

"Yeah, me too." 

"Alright." I said, heading out the door. I took my time so I'd be back just in time to give Travis a copy of my play list and to get stuff ready. Ten minutes would be enough. 

"Hey guys." I greeted them, handing Ray and Robbie both their bottles of Coke. 

"Thanks." They said in unison. I nodded and made my way back to the tech booth. 

"Hey Travis, here's my play list." He read over it and looked back up. 

"Why Avril? You hate her." He asked. The song was 'Complicated.' 

"You'll understand when you hear the song." I began to leave the booth. 

"Hey Lily, would it be okay to play some real music between the love songs?" He joked. I rolled my eyes. Once seated, I stared over at Robbie. 

"It's Judy, isn't it?" I asked. I noticed him squirm a bit in his chair. "Isn't it?" 

"Yeah, so what if it is?" He said. 

"So what? You didn't reveal yourself, did you?" I asked. 

"No! How stupid do you think I am?" Robbie replied, his voice growing louder.

"Guys!" Ray said, trying to break us up. I ignored him.

"Pretty stupid. Why would you even go out with her after she dumped you?" 

"She didn't dump me, she was just disappointed! And why are you so worked up? Are you jealous?" 

"Robbie I know girls like her she just breaks hearts!" I was just watching out for him. 

"Girls like her! There you go again. Judy is not one of those girls!" Ray looked nervously from the both of us but Travis jumped in. 

"Settle this guys, we're on in five, four," we put on our headphones. The blue light came on and Robbie started talking. 

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe. I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, what's in a stereotype? Aren't there exceptions? Some people say all jocks are mean. Or all drama people are freaks. Or all cheerleaders are stuck up." 

"They are!" I said. Robbie shot me a look. 

"No. They're not. Listeners, what do you think?" Robbie said into his mic. 

"If you don't mind, Question Mark, I have a question myself." Ray stared at me incredulously. "Why is it that when you're trying to help out a friend they automatically think that you're jealous?" 

"Helping?" Robbie said. "Is that what you think you're doing?" 

"Yes. You're so blinded by your new 'status' that you see past what's really going on!" 

"Thank you, Question Mark and Shady Lane for that…uh…here's a song by Blink 182. Enjoy." Ray said and Travis put the song on. We took off our headphones. 

"I'm _not_ blinded!" Robbie exclaimed, outraged. 

"You _are_! You are forgetting about us and just hanging out with her!" 

"You _are_ jealous!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. 

"You wish! In case you haven't noticed, Ray and I are going out!" I saw Ray squirm. 

"Don't get me into all this!" Ray said. 

"Guys, we're back on." Travis said.

"That was Blink 182, First Date. Now here's a song I think our friend Question Mark needs to listen to." I nodded to Travis. 

_-Chill out, what you yelling for? -_

_-Lay back, it's all been done before-_

_-And if you could only let it be, you would see-_

"What is this?" Robbie asked loudly, listening to the song. I shrugged.

_-Somebody else, round everyone else-_

_-Watching your back, like you can't relax-_

_-Trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me-_

I leaned back in satisfaction. Ray looked over at me in disbelief. 

_-Tell me, why do you have to go and make things so complicated?-_

_-I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated-_

_-Life's like this, you fall & you crawl & you break & you take what you get & you turn it into, honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you faking-_

_-No, no, no-_

Robbie yanked off his headphones, but we could still hear the song playing. 

"Is this your idea of a joke?" He asked.

"No, actually, I think this has a lot to do with how you're acting. Don't you think, Travis?" We turned back to look at him. 

"Yeah, I think Lily has a point." 

"Travis, I can't believe you! I'd expect this from Lily but you?" Robbie exclaimed but the song continued. 

-Laugh out when you strike your pose-  
-Take off all your preppy clothes-  
-You know you're not fooling anyone-  
-When you've become…-

"Look, Robbie, Lily's right. You're like a different person." Travis continued. 

"If this is about my clothing-"

"You're dressing like an idiot!" I claim "But what I really care about is the way you're acting." (A/N: Degrassi reference, huh?)

"I'm _not_ acting different!" Robbie yells. "People can change. Maybe I don't wanna be this Robbie anymore." He stands up, still shouting. "But you? You'll still be the same, controlling bitch you always were!" He grabs his backpack and walks out. My mouth drops open. Ray stares over at Robbie and stands up. 

"Hey! You can't get away with that!" He yells, following Robbie out the door. 

"Ray, don't do anything stupid!" I call after him and put my head in my hands, closing my eyes hard, not going to let the tears fall. The rest of the song fades into the background. 

_-Promise me I'm never gonna find you faking-_

_-No, no, no-_


	6. Ray's POV: Getting sentimental

I followed Robbie out of the station. 

"Dude! What the _hell _are you thinking?!" I was running to keep up. 

"You were in there. You heard what she said." This was so messed up. Robbie usually has the coolest temper out of all of us...and now he just exploded at Lily. 

"Yeah. What she said was the truth."

"The truth! Whose side are you on?" He exclaimed.

"I don't even know you anymore, Robbie! How am I supposed to be on your side?" 

"What?" He asked, confused. "What I said was true!" 

"No...what you said was just marsh!" 

"Marsh?" He slowed down, breathing hard and looked back at me. At least he stopped running. 

"Mean...and harsh." Finally Robbie cracked a smile. I knew yelling wasn't going to get us anywhere. So I tried a different approach, even though I was still angry. "Lily's been our friend since we were all in diapers." I began, taking Robbie's role of being semi-sentimental. The mushy sweet past stuff always got to him. "She's just been noticing how you were acting. You weren't even talking to us so how were we supposed to know why?" I'm not sure if it made sense, but...whatever. 

"Bro...you're right. But still - I'm changing. RFR's about finding ourselves. That's what I'm trying to do. Like how Travis became Miss C or how Lily changed her look for awhile or how you wanted to join the soccer team to fit in." He said, trying to make me understand. 

"Yeah but we all went back to our old selves. Lily stopped trying to impress Lee Johns and Travis went back to Smog and I ended up doing what I wanted. Not what my dad wanted." 

"Maybe this is what I want." He said. I realized that I didn't know Robbie anymore. This guy standing in front of me didn't seem like the guy that I talked to every day...the guy who gave us cheesy lectures....the guy who always knew what he wanted and what he needed to get there. This Robbie was one I didn't know. And I don't think I wanted to get to know him. Everything was so confusing. I just pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and tried to keep my thinking simple. 

"Whatever, bro. I'm going back to the station." Maybe things would work themselves out. I was never good with conflict anyway. 

"Hey...I'll talk to you tonight okay?" Robbie called back. Things wouldn't work themselves out. Robbie would work them out. I smirked. 

"'Kay." I yelled back. I got to the warehouse and went down the steps but suddenly stopped, looking through one of the windows. It was Travis...and Lily...but they were touching! It took me a minute to figure it out but then I realized that they were hugging each other! Travis' hands were on her back and her head was on her shoulder. I was revolted. I was ready to turn on my best friend for Lily's sake and here she was, hugging Travis! The calm, slightly cool me was done with. I flew down those stairs and opened the door. It slammed loudly against the wall. 

"So, Lily...this is what...I left the station for...and you two..." I couldn't find the words to make the right sentences. So much was going on in my head. 

"Ray! What are you talking about? Travis and I were just..." 

"Just making out! Look, Ray's gone, lets hook up!" I mocked. 

"Ray, that's not how it is!" Travis said calmly. 

"Oh really? Then how is it?" I yelled. Then I turned to Lily. "I almost got into a fist fight with my best friend because he called you a bitch and this is what you do to me?" 

"Ray..." There was a painful note in her voice. "Listen!" 

"I don't want to listen to you guys any more. I don't even want to see you." I said as I went out the door, taking special note to slam it extra hard on the way out. I practically ran into my house and up to my room. I dialed Robbie's number. We were in sort of a fight, I knew, but who else was I going to talk to about Lily cheating on my with Travis - my mom?

"Hello?" 

"Robbie. It's Ray." 

"Uh...hey. I thought you were going back to the station." He was obviously confused. 

"I did. Guess what I saw." 

"Don't know. Tell me." 

"Lily. And Travis-" 

"No way!" He said sarcastically, laughing. 

"Dude, shut up. This isn't funny!" He immediately stopped laughing. 

"Okay. What happened?" 

"They were making out!" 

"Nuh uh!" He said in disbelief. 

"Basically. Yes." 

"Whoa. I never thought that Lily liked him like that..." He pondered that for a minute. 

"Sorry, bro." 

"Hey, you know what...I've been let down by Lily a million times before. So I should be used to it right?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "But this time...I thought it was different. I guess it wasn't." We both didn't talk for awhile, and then Robbie said 

"Well I guess I'm not the only one who is changing." 

"Yeah." I sighed. "Guess not." 

"I have to go pretty soon. Judy and I are going on a date." 

  
"Oh. You know, Robbie," I said, swallowing hard, "I think Lily's mad because Judy is interfering with RFR." 

"Yeah. I guess she has taken up alot of my time. Okay. I promise you guys that she won't interfere anymore. And Lily...she doesn't even understand. She's mad about how I'm dressing, too, isn't she?" 

"Yeah." I say. Its painful to even talk about her. 

"Clothes don't mean anything. If Radio Free Roscoe and Judy don't interfere anymore, she shouldn't care about what I'm wearing either."

  
"Yeah." I say again. 

"I'll talk to you later. Sorry about the Lily thing. I can't believe her lately." 

"Me either. Later." I say as I hang up the phone. As cliché as it may sound, it feels like everyone is changing around me. Robbie...Travis...I wince...Lily. I punch the bed. Love really does bite. 

  



	7. Robbie's POV: Choosing

Love Bites   
  
Chapter seven   
  
Robbie's P.O.V: Choosing  
  
Reminder: In this story, Robbie and Lily are purely platonic friends. Robbie doesn't like her like that.  
  
Like I always say...let the choices begin and make that review out to cassgrl087!  
  
  
  
I hung up with Ray feeling more confused than ever. Maybe what I said to Lily had really made her feel bad. I mean, she was crying when I left. Never, all the years we've been friends had I ever said something like that. But then, she went off and was making out with Travis. At least, according to Ray. She probably could have been doing something innocent like hugging him...but...I don't know. I can't think. Then the phone rings agian. I sigh and pick it up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Robbie. It's Judy."   
  
"Hey." I smiled. At least I could get my mind off of Lily.  
  
"So, where you wanna go tonight?" She asked.  
  
"I was thinking since we went to your place last time we could go to Mickey's" Yeah, that and I don't have any cash left. But I couldn't tell her that. I could hear her sigh on the other line.   
  
"But Robbie!" She whined. I was lucky I couldn't see her cause she was probably giving me those puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Mickey's atmosphere is different."  
  
"Yeah, different if you mean dirty." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"I'll meet you there in a half hour, okay?" I said.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Robbie? Wear that shirt we picked out. The one with the stripes?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Thank you Robbie." I could hear her smiling. "I'll talk to you later!"   
  
"Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. Its not that I don't like Judy. I do. But I'm starting to think that maybe we don't click as well as I thought. I mean, sure, we can't deny the chemistry we've been having but...shouldn't there be something more? I shrugged off that feeling and put on the striped polo shirt Judy was talking about. After I got dressed I looked into the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. I mean, my hair's the same, but thats about it. My pants were the designer kind...no wonder I'm broke. Judy got my the shirt and my shoes were nothing I would ever wear unless I were going to a wedding or something. But I reminded myself that clothing doesn't matter. It's the person that does. (Robbie's so cheesy, isn't he?) I walked to Mickey's alone and got there a tad bit late.   
  
"Robbie!" Judy exclaimed, waving me over to a seat with her. I nodded and sat down. "Be a sweetheart and get me a coffee, would you? Two creams, one sugar. Thanks!" I raised my eyebrow but went to get it for her anyway.   
  
"Hi Mickey." I sighed.   
  
"Hey Kid. How's life?" He greeted. I looked around to see if anyone was watching.   
  
"Not good."   
  
"How come?" He asked.   
  
"I dunno. My friends think that I'm skipping out with them to be with my girlfriend. And she's really great, you know? But...I'm not happy." Mickey nodded.   
  
"Well, Robbie, you have to do the things you want to do. The stuff that makes you happy. That's all I can tell you." He shrugged and then said, "So, what is it that you want?" How about a better life, I thougth to myself.   
  
"One latte and one coffee. Two creams, one sugar."   
  
"You got it." He said and went back to get it. I sighed. Once they were ready and I was seated back with Judy, she looked at me expectantly.   
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"What's up with you? What's wrong?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand.   
  
"It's my friend Lily. She thinks that I'm spending too much time with you...and not with my other friends." I said causiously.   
  
"She's jealous." Judy said simply.   
  
"She thinks I'm changing."  
  
"Well, you are!" She exclaimed. Now I was really confused. "Now, you're the perfect boyfriend." She kissed me on the cheek. I didn't really notice.   
  
"But I don't want to change." I said stubbornly. "Anyway, I said something really mean to Lily-"   
  
"Which I'm sure she totally deserved." Judy commented, taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I mean, this Lily girl is obviously so jealous of us, she wants to break us up."   
  
"She's not like that." I protested.   
  
"Then why is she acting like it?" She said.   
  
"Judy, you don't even know her!" I said. Judy rolled her eyes.   
  
"Let's not talk about this girl. She's obviously one of your sore spots...."   
  
"You asked me what was wrong." I accused.   
  
"Yeah. And 'Lily' is all you ever talk about. So lets change the subject!" There was fire in her eyes.   
  
"Change the subject? Oh, so now we can talk about what you're wearing to the party, which is so much more important then problems I'm having with one of my best friends!" I said sarcastically. She was taken back.   
  
"Look, Robbie." She said in a dark tone, her eyes narrowing. "You've made it very clear that you care a lot about Lily Randall. And I think that you care way more about her then you do about me." I raised an eyebrow. "So either you can date me, still. Or go find you're little friend and apologize and say goodbye to all this." She said, "And me." I stared at her just now discovering who she really was. She didn't care about me or my problems. She cared about her status. She cared about what people thought of her and how she looked and how popular she was. I slowly got up out of my seat.   
  
"Fine." I said. "If you want me to choose between you and Lily...There isn't even a choice." I grabbed my wallet off the table and walked out of Mickey's. 


	8. Lily's POV: Trying to explain

**A/N: Like I always say, let the un-misunderstanding begin (uh...) and make that review out to cassgrl087! I also updated a _Travis Lily Story_, so check that out.  I have two new Rily songfics, _Breathe_ & _Kiss me Fool_. You know I love you!**

         I went to Mickey's after Travis and I finished the show alone. I was depressed. I didn't mean to make Robbie feel bad when we played Avril Laveign's song...but I wanted him to see what I felt. But then, he totally took it the wrong way, called me a bitch, and left. Needless to say, I was in tears. Robbie was my best friend in the whole world...and he was acting so different. I hated it. And I hated myself for not just talking to him about it. So Ray left to go after him and I started crying. What if I lost Robbie forever? Then Travis walked up to me and told me that he was sure that Robbie would realize the way he was acting and how he was hurting RFR and me. I said I hoped he was right and gave him a hug. And then, it happened. 

         Ray flew downstairs, so angry that he couldn't speak. I didn't know what was going on. Until I realized that Ray thought Travis and I were...together. I tried to explain it to him, to tell him that its a misunderstanding and that it was all some kind of mistake...but before I knew it both of my best friends hated me. 

         So that's how I ended up here, at Mickey's, alone in the corner table with big puffy red eyes and a really stuffy nose. Travis thought it would be better to stick around at the station to finsish up the show. I didn't want to stay. I didn't want to go home and wallow in self-pity either. So I came here. However, I wasn't there very long before I saw Judy come in. She was wearing a dress that Audrey would call tacky and her hair was way too done up to be going only to Mickey's. She looked around snobbishly and took her seat. I wasn't surprised when Robbie entered but I made sure he didn't see me. It didn't matter anyway - all he seemed to see was Judy. I didn't mean to over hear, but I heard my name come from Robbie. I looked over and I noticed that Judy and Robbie were having an argument over me! 

         "I mean, this Lily girl is obviously so jealous of us that she wants to break us up." I heard Judy say. How dare she say that about me? But what I was most surprised about is when I heard Robbie defend me. To my disbelief, Judy ended up asking Robbie to choose between her and me. I was going to walk out of Mickey's right then and there but I didn't want to make a scene. So then I heard Robbie tell Judy off, saying that it wasn't even a choice. Tears welled up in my eyes. Robbie was being himself again! He walked out of Mickey's, obviously angry, and I grabbed my things, following him. 

         "Robbie!" I called. Immediately he turned around. 

         "Lily?" Once he knew it was me, he said, "Lily, look I'm really sorry for saying what I did today...you were right and-" 

         "You don't have to tell me." I said. The wind was blowing my hair around. He raised an eyebrow. 

         "What?" 

         "I heard what you said to Judy in Mickey's." I clarified. 

         "You heard that?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, that solves a lot." He shrugged and I smiled. 

         "So everything's okay now?" I asked, looking sideways at him. 

         "Well...except...you...and Travis." He said quietly. I sighed. 

         "Travis and I aren't going out. And we didn't hook up." 

         "What? But Ray said..."         

         "Ray saw us hugging. Whenever you left I thought for sure that you hated me." I said, feeling myself blush a little. 

         "I could never hate you. You've been my best friend since forever." Robbie said, smiling. 

         "Well," I shrugged, "I thought you did. And Travis was just comforting me." 

         "That's all?" Robbie asked. 

         "That's all." I said. "I better call Ray, huh?" 

         "Yeah. Want me to walk you home?" Robbie asked. 

         "Yeah." I said. Finally, Robbie was back to the Robbie I knew. 

Once I got home, I went to my room and picked up the phone. I hit the speed dial 4, because after Poison Control, 911 and the Doctor, Ray was number one. Actually, number four...but same thing.

         "Hello. Brennen Residence." It was his dad. 

         "Hi, Mr. Brennen, is Ray there?" 

         "Yes." He said, sighing, "He's here, but he doesn't want to take any calls today. I don't think he's feeling well. Should I tell him you called anyway, Lily?" 

         "Would you?" I said. "Thanks. 'Bye." I hung up the phone. Maybe he was on the internet. I logged on. He _was_ on!

GuitarChik101: Ray? I need to talk to you.

Ray_dio: What do i care, Randall? 

GuitarChick101: dont be like this

Ray_dio: b like what? i thought we were going out. but i guess you dont really care after all. 

Ray_dio logged off at 5:26 pm. 

I sighed. I had to explain it to Ray...somehow.


	9. Travis' POV: Love Bites

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 9 **

**Like I always say...let this story end and make that review out to Cassgrl087! **

**Travis' POV - Putting Things Together Again**

            I couldn't believe all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I know that all of life is suffering, but this was out of control. 

            Once Ray blew up at Lily, she said she needed to be alone. So, I finished up our now solo broadcast with some music. At five, I went off air, alone, and traveled to Mickey's. I walked in and immediately saw Ray. He was looking through CD's when I cornered him. It was the only way things would get done. 

            "Strong." He said, nodding his head. "Come to steal something else of mine?" He asked. "You already stole my girlfriend. What about my money?" He said sarcastically, digging into his pocket. "All I have is a five. Just take it. It's the least I can do." He continued, rolling his eyes. I sighed, 

            "Ray, you have to hear me out." I insisted. 

            "Why's that? So you can convince me to be happy about you and Lily's new founded relationship?" 

            "There _is _no relationship." I said sternly. Ray was a little taken back. "Lily was obviously upset and because you left to go chase Robbie, someone had to comfort her. She was.... hurt...emotionally. All we did was hug." I say, a little embarrassed because nothing would ever come from a relationship between Lily and I. Besides, I wouldn't do that to Ray.

            "That's all you did?" He asked me. 

            "Yes." I nodded. 

            "Well," He sighed, realizing he was wrong, "I'm sorry." 

            "I forgive you." I say. 

            "Man!" Ray exclaimed, hitting himself on the forehead. "I really screwed up. Ya think Lily will ever forgive me?" I smiled a little. 

            "I bet she's been trying to call you all afternoon." I knew how much Ray meant to Lily. She was heartbroken. Ray grinned, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. 

            "I hope so." He said as he dialed her number, walking away. I nodded my head in satisfaction and went to sit at a table. I watched as Ray explained everything to Lily. Even I had to admit that it was sweet. 

            "Lily. I'm really, really sorry." He began, "I didn't mean what I said to you guys. I know it was a misunderstanding and I know that you wouldn't do that." He sighed in anticipation. Then he smiled. "Can you meet me over at Mickey's?" He asked and then nodded. I turned back to my tea.   It was now cold but I didn't care. Everything was just about all worked out. Except for Lily and Robbie. As far as I knew, Robbie could be off somewhere far, far, away with Judy. I hold in a shudder. A girl who almost coaxed Robbie to revealing Question Mark was never any good. Ray jumped back into a seat across from me. 

            "Wassup, Swami?" He said, grinning like a fool. I rolled my eyes, too worried to get mad. 

            "Did you end up talking to Robbie?" I asked Ray. He shook his head. 

            "Not really. He said Judy wouldn't interfere with RFR anymore, but I don't think I believe him," Ray said doubtfully. 

            "Oh really? Well you should believe me." Robbie said, coming up behind Ray and laughing. "Because Judy and I broke up." 

            "Robbie! That's great!" Ray began. I kicked him under the table and he cleared his throat, the smile going off his face. "I mean, uh, that's really," he coughed, "sad…and…everything." Robbie laughed as he sat down in the chair next to me.   
            "Stop faking it, bro, you're happy about it." I was glad to see Robbie as his old self. He was even wearing his old clothes. 

            "But are you?" I asked him, always concerned about my friend's feelings. 

            "I'm getting there." He told me as he looked toward the door. Lily was walking in, smiling now, her puffy eyes and crying gone. 

            "Hey guys!" She said happily as Ray stood up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. I rolled my eyes at their nauseating PDA. Of course, inside I thought it was great that everything was back together. Who knew that there could be so much drama in Roscoe? I laughed at that thought and turned to look at Robbie, who was lost in thoughts of his own. 

            "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked him. He looked up. 

            "Yeah," he said, slowly smiling. "I'm okay." He looked over at Lily, who kissed Ray on the cheek. Ray turned and whispered something in her ear, causing Lily to laugh and punch him in the arm. Robbie shook his head. 

            "I came to a conclusion, though." He said. 

            "Oh really? What's that?" I asked him. We both watched Ray pull Lily into another kiss as Robbie finished his thought. 

            "Love bites!"

***  
****

**THE END! **

***  
Of course, I'd like to thank all of my lovely reviewers: **

**Sassy me**

**Sarah**

**Lizzie**

**Fruits Candy**

**Pickled x Writer**

**Courtney**

**Forgotten Child**

**Eyes of a Child**

**Miss Jaffa**

**Cherry Blossom Jen**

**Vega Tenshi**

**Infinity 86 **

**Sonny Angel**

**JT**

**Mistress of The Universe**

**P Buttercup**

**JavaJunkie**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
